This application covers the acquisition of a quadrupole time-of-flight (Q-TOF) ion mobility hybrid mass spectrometer. This instrument will be added to an existing core facility in the University of Georgia, College of Pharmacy and be directly involved in supporting research efforts by the College of Pharmacy and two major university centers the Center for Drug Discovery and the Complex Carbohydrate Research Center. The introduction of a Q-TOF Ion Mobility MS system would bring several unique advantages over our existing mass spectrometry equipment. These advantages include: (1) improved separations;(2) high mass accuracy for MS/MS;(3) identification of glycoproteins;(4) lipid analysis;(5) and improved sensitivity. These benefits make the Q-TOF Ion Mobility MS system an extremely powerful tool for drug discovery. There are seven major users of the equipment representing many significant NIH grants. Their projects cover the areas of synthetic medicinal chemistry of anti-viral and antibacterial agents, natural products drug discovery for anti-cancer agents, cancer biology, drug discovery for neurological disorders glycomics and lipodomics. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application covers the purchase of a mass spectrometer to enhance existing NIH research programs in drug discovery. This instrument dramatically enhances an existing core facility and will directly contribute to the research of seven major NIH funded users.